phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Gallery:Perry the Platypus/Season 3
Perry the Platypus, codenamed Agent P, is Phineas and Ferb's pet platypus, who, unknown to his owners, lives a double life as a secret agent for the O.W.C.A. (a.k.a. "The Agency"), a government organization of animal spies. In the Agency, his immediate superior is Major Monogram. Read the full page... "The Great Indoors" Perry The Great Indoors.jpg Monogram and Carl Laughing at Perry.jpg Perry The Geat Indoors.png Slow-Mo Clip Perry.jpg Evenfunnier.jpg Perry'strapGreatIndoors.jpg TryClimbjpg.jpg Tubetaunt.jpeg DoofpreparesfortheSoapOpera.jpg "Canderemy" The Plat-a-Rack.jpg Perry escapes the Plat-a-Rack.jpg Perry kicks Doofenshmirtz (Canderemy).jpg The Combine-inator is knocked over.jpg Perry is zapped by the Combine-inator.jpg Perry the Toolbox.jpg Perry the Toolbox attacks Normenshmirtz.jpg Perry the Toolbox is armed.jpg Perry the Toolbox fires at Normenshmirtz.jpg Perry the Toolbox and the Plat-a-Rack.jpg Perry the Tool-a-Rack.jpg "Run, Candace, Run" Run Candace Run Perry Mission.jpg Perry With Cookie Woman.jpg Eating Perry.jpg People in D.E.I.jpg Rcr8.png She'll say I told you so.jpg Rcr24.png "Last Train to Bustville" Perry balloon.png Egg trapped perry.jpg "Phineas' Birthday Clip-O-Rama!" Doof explaining his evil plan.png Traped perry the platypus.png My least favorite show.png Picture12.png Perry entering doll house.png Giant Agent P sitting in his lair.jpg Metal version trap.jpg "The Belly of the Beast" Perry and Major Monogram Belly of the Beast.jpg Crab trapped perry.jpg Belly of the Beast Image4.jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry Belly of the Beast.jpg "Moon Farm" Moisture Suck-inator.jpg Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry Moon Farm .jpg Moon Farm Image4.jpg DoofNotDisturb.jpg "Ask a Foolish Question" Perry cards.JPG Perry chisel.JPG Perry hammer.JPG Perry armor.JPG Doof+perry.JPG "Misperceived Monotreme" Perry Misperceived Monotreme.jpg Agent P exploring the fun house.jpg Perry still confused with doors.JPG Phin Ferb and Izzy in door hall.JPG Perry can't get enough of doors.JPG I know that i'm-a.JPG Candace cleans the door hall.JPG "Candace Disconnected" Wave your arms in the air.jpg Perry dance.JPG Dance Perry.png Doofexercising2.jpg Photo.png Doofexercising4.jpg Exercise trapped perry.jpg "Magic Carpet Ride" Images (40). Jpg STAININATOR.jpg Cart trapped perry.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image25.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image26.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image28.jpg Magic Carpet Ride Image30.jpg "Bad Hair Day" Bad Hair Day Image4.jpg Bad Hair Day Image5.jpg Bad Hair Day Image14.jpg Bad Hair Day Image45.jpg Bad Hair Day Image50.jpg Bad Hair Day Image51.jpg Bad Hair Day Image52.jpg Perry XD.png "Meatloaf Surprise" Meatloaf Surprise Image25.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image26.jpg MCR (1).jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image29.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image49.jpg Meatloaf Surprise Image50.jpg "Phineas and Ferb Interrupted" Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image17.jpg PnF Interrupted.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image23.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image24.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image26.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image27.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image28.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image30.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image31.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image55.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image56.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image60.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image61.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image63.jpg Building the Dynamite Ray.JPG Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image70.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image74.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image75.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image82.jpg We've Got Blueprints....JPG Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image89.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image95.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image114.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image116.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image119.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image120.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image121.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image122.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image127.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image129.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image132.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image144.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image145.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image146.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image157.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image160.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image161.jpg Phineas and Ferb Interrupted Image162.jpg "A Real Boy" This is real life.jpg Forget-about-it-Inator.jpg Doof, Vanessa and Perry in "A Real Boy".jpg Linda holding Perry.jpg "Mommy Can You Hear Me?" Perry Pink Background.jpg Your in a pickle!.jpg Perry in the pickle-like trap.jpg "Road Trip" Road Trip - Screenshot 1.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 5.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 8.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 9.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 17.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 18.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 19.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 20.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 21.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 22.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 30.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 31.jpg Agentp - Road Trip.JPG Road Trip - Screenshot 33.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 35.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 36.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 37.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 40.jpg Road Trip - Screenshot 52.jpg "Tour de Ferb" Tdf23.png Tdf24.png Tdf37.png Tdf38.png Tdf39.png Cables trapped perry.jpg Tdf52.png Tdf78.png Tdf94.png "Skiddley Whiffers" Sw14.png Sw15.png Sw16.png Sw17.png Sw19.png Sw21.png Sw23.png Sw60.png Tumblr lqt7mq2uDg1qc2r3no1 500.png Candace with doof and perry.png Perry, The Bear.jpg ExitStageWhistling.jpg Sw74.png Sw85.png Sw89.png Sw101.png Sw102.png "My Fair Goalie" Doof at TV.jpg -MFG7.PNG "Bullseye!" Bullseye20.png Bullseye21.png Bullseye23.png Bullseye31.png Bullseye32.png Bullseye33.png Bullseye34.png Bottled perry.jpg Bullseye55.png Bullseye63.png Bullseye65.png Bullseye84.png Bullseye85.png "That's the Spirit" Man greets perry.JPG Halloween Perry.jpg Spirit2.png Spirit11.png Spirit12.png Slide13.jpg Spirit13.png Slide15.jpg Perry In Front of The Were-cow.jpg Slide18.jpg Werecow Doofenshmirtz on top of a statue.jpg Perry in shock at were cow.PNG Agent p in super grass.PNG Spirit46.png "The Curse of Candace" Curse10.png Sticked perry.jpg Gimmelshtumpinator.png Curse25.png Curse26.png Curse42.png "Escape from Phineas Tower" Perry trapped in a Cat Suit.jpg Agent P - cat suit.jpg "Lotsa Latkes" Lotsalakes7.jpg Oooo-cool.jpg Spartan Doofenshmirtz.jpg Agent P - stocks trap.jpg "Ferb Latin" Ferb Latin pic2.png Ferb Latin3.png Perry in Ferb latin.png Norm'd Perry.jpg "Monster from the Id" Perry holding contact lens.jpg Perry in underwear.jpg "Gi-Ants" Yui.png 6y8.png 6y78.png It's the Tryptophan.jpg "The Remains of the Platypus" Il,o.jpg Mk;.jpg Nhjgik.jpg Vaporizor inator.jpg Doof drinking some juice .jpg Ghui.jpg Jkol.jpg Klp;.jpg Buford 'and scene'.jpg "Mom's in the House" Perry bites doof.png Shooting Perry.JPG Tails and Hands.JPG 319a - A Final Showdown.jpg 319a - Arms at the Ready.jpg 319a - Breaking Free.jpg 319a - Disappearing Doofs.jpg 319a - Flying Perry.jpg 319a - Flying Platypus Parts.jpg 319a - Give Perry a Hand.jpg 319a - He's Teed Off.jpg 319a - Hold Him Down.jpg 319a - Perry the Golfer.jpg 319a - Perry's Crash Landing.jpg 319a - Platypus Parts.jpg 319a - Taking a Bite.jpg "Perry The Actorpus" Actorpus ferbperry.PNG IMG 3672.PNG Actorpus 002.png Totally Tools holding Perry.jpg Let's take half the day to make our dreams come true.jpg 74589.PNG Perry eating a snowcone.JPG Actorpus 004.png Half a day, hippie.JPG IMG 3661.PNG IMG 3689.PNG Perry (Perry the actropuss).png Agent P facepalming.jpg Agent P (Perry the actropuss).png "Let's Bounce" People lie about their mileage.jpg They lie about the weather.jpg And I don't want to start a fight.jpg Perry trap at feet.png "Bully Bromance Breakup" Labcoatcleanexit.jpeg Agent P with an uncomfortable look on his face.jpg Perry Punches Doof.jpg "Quietest Day Ever" Quietest Day Ever 12.JPG Quietest Day Ever 15.JPG Quietest Day Ever 19.JPG Quietest Day Ever 20.JPG "The Doonkelberry Imperative" 325a - Mail Call.jpg 325a - Package for Perry.jpg 325a - What's Inside.jpg 325a - Perry Flabbergasted.jpg 325a - Rockenhosen.jpg 325a - Explosive Packaging.jpg 325a - Off to Drusselstein.jpg 325a - Guess Who.jpg 325a - Rocking the Rockenhosen.jpg 325a - Can't Believe I'm Doing This.jpg 325a - Scared of What's to Come.jpg 325a - Hold my Hand.jpg 325a - I Feel Safer With You Here.jpg 325a - Ready for the Test.jpg 325a - Halt.jpg 325a - Scary Driving.jpg 325a - Upside-Down Driving.jpg 325a - Spilled Coffee.jpg 325a - Texting.jpg 325a - Driving While Flossing.jpg 325a - Belt Safety.jpg 325a - Last Will and Testament.jpg 325a - Taking a Test.jpg 325a - Look Out for That Kitten.jpg 325a - Test Finished.jpg 325a - That Wasn't So Bad.jpg 325a - Back to Danville.jpg "Meapless in Seattle" IMG 0335.JPG IMG 0329.JPG 327 - Throwing a Chair.jpg Perry throws the chair 2.png 327 - Glass Intact.jpg 327 - Working Together.jpg 327 - A Dirty Fight.jpg 327 - A Friend at the Door.jpg 327 - A Tearful Goodbye.jpg 327 - Awkward Stares.jpg 327 - Ballooney Will Save Us.jpg 327 - Both Here to Save Him.jpg 327 - Caught in the Rain.jpg 327 - Faster Than a Panda, Slower Than a Platypus.jpg 327 - He's Getting Away.jpg 327 - I Can't Believe it.jpg 327 - I Can't Take Anymore.jpg 327 - Mad Perry and Peter the Panda.jpg 327 - Making an Entrance.jpg 327 - Making Use of What You Have.jpg 327 - Perry and Peter vs Mitch's Robots.jpg 327 - Peter the Panda Brings Coffee.jpg 327 - Sad Perry.jpg 327 - Spilled Coffee.jpg 327 - Tied Down.jpg 327 - What a Sight.jpg "Delivery of Destiny" Pauldoofperry.jpeg Perrymissingtools.jpeg Perryemptyhat.jpeg Perrystress.jpeg Perryhernia.jpeg "Buford Confidential" "The Mom Attractor" Perry on Happy Jump-inator.jpg Perry fights with his trap.jpg Doof Gets Binkyed.jpg Perry fights while Doofenshmirtz's head is stuck on Happy Jump-inator.jpg "Cranius Maximus" CmLaurence'sWardrobefromNarnia.jpg CmNarnia00.jpg CmNarnia01.jpg CmNarnia03.jpg CmNarnia04.jpg CmNarnia05.jpg Perry walks past Candace.jpg "Agent Doof" 322a - Just a Platypus.jpg 322a - Cannonball.jpg 322a - Surprise.jpg 322a - Confused Perry.jpg 322a - Touring OWCA.jpg 322a - My Own Cubicle.jpg 322a - Overhead.jpg 322a - Uh-oh.jpg 322a - New Mission.jpg 322a - Excited.jpg 322a - Cruising.jpg 322a - At the Apartment.jpg 322a - Not So Easy.jpg 322a - We're Partners.jpg 322a - Stuck in the Door.jpg 322a - Perry on the Attack.jpg 322a - Heroes in Trouble.jpg 322a - Bubble Gum Prison.jpg 322a - Up High.jpg 322a - Falling to Their Doom.jpg 322a - Grappling Hook.jpg 322a - Save Yourself.jpg 322a - Will It Work.jpg 322a - We're Saved.jpg 322a - Injured but Alive.jpg 322a - Back to Evil Business.jpg "Minor Monogram" 319b - The Perry-vator.jpg 319b - Hanging Around.jpg 319b - Greeting Monty.jpg 319b - Awkward.jpg 319b - Perry Arrives.jpg 319b - Perry Booted.jpg 319b - Rodrigo Has Plans.jpg 319b - Rodrigo is Evil.jpg 319b - Doof is Trapped.jpg 319b - Hope is Lost.jpg 319b - Perry and Vanessa.jpg 319b - The Ultimate Trap.jpg 319b - Whoa.jpg 319b - Vanessa Saves Perry.jpg 319b - Perry is Shocked.jpg "What A Croc!" Doof Trapped in a Net.jpg The Chicken-inator in Action.jpg "Sleepwalk Surprise" 326a - Living Room Secret Entrance.jpg 326a - Loose Change.jpg 326a - Alumunium Siding.jpg 326a - Dramatic Pose.jpg 326a - Foot to the Face.jpg 326a - Headlock.jpg 326a - Norm Tripped by Perry.jpg 326a - Perry Hits Doof.jpg 326a - Warped Floor Trap.jpg 326a - Wasn't Me.jpg "Sci-Fi Pie Fly" 326b - Out of Energy.jpg 326b - Puppet Show.jpg 326b - Perry in a Chef's Hat.jpg 326b - The Dough-Blow-Inator.jpg 326b - Floating Perry.jpg 326b - It Completes the Look.jpg 326b - Having a Rotten Time.jpg 326b - Slipping Away.jpg "Sipping with the Enemy" 329a - Jetpack Takeoff.jpg 329a - Back in Action.jpg 329a - Covered by Cup.jpg 329a - Creating the Crepe Slide.jpg 329a - Cushion Cover.jpg 329a - Flipping the Machine.jpg 329a - Heh heh.jpg 329a - Hovering.jpg 329a - Let Me Borrow This.jpg 329a - Magazine Mask.jpg 329a - Measuring It Out.jpg 329a - Perry Enters Steam Noir.jpg 329a - Perry Has Vanessa's Back.jpg 329a - Petting Zoo with Hats.jpg 329a - Planting a Sign.jpg 329a - Portrait Pass.jpg 329a - Propeller Hat.jpg 329a - Trashcan Block.jpg 329a - Uncovered.jpg 329a - Vanessa Catches Perry.jpg 329a - There You Are Perry.jpg "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets" Comic Book Secret.jpg That's a Wrap.jpg Young Doof.jpg Agent P and young Doof (Tri0state tresure a boot of secrets).png "Doofapus" Tackling Tea Time.jpg Monotreme vs Monotreme.jpg Fight of the Century.jpg Horrified at What Doof Has Become.jpg Photo Finish.jpg Tumblr mltn5rSADm1rlapkwo1 1280.jpg Tumblr mltn5rSADm1rlapkwo3 500.jpg Perry on a Bike.jpg Perry Arrives Home.jpg "Norm Unleashed" Major Monogram & Agent P in Shanghai.jpg Norm Captures Perry.jpg NORM UN.jpg NU.jpg Puzzled Perry.jpg Perry Piloting a Nanobot Jet.jpg "Where's Perry?" 332 - Perry in a Pet Carrier.jpg 332 - Perry Faking Sick.jpg 332 - Perry Captured.jpg 332 - All Inators at Once.jpg "Where's Perry? (Part Two)" WPp2 Perry Found.png WPp2 Robot Army.png WPp2 Agent and Major.png WPp2 OWCA Africa.png "Ferb TV" Images (61).jpg "When Worlds Collide" Images (60).jpg Pobrane (32).jpg Images (54).jpg When worlds collide2.png Double dutch trapped perry.jpg When worlds collide3.png The Double Dutch Machine.jpg "What'd I Miss?" Peaches!.JPG Perryrocksatdebatecamp.JPG Doofenshmirtz at the clam bake contest.jpg Doofvanessaandperryatthebeach.JPG Perry Doof Vanessa at the beach.JPG Kingprettyprettyprincess.JPG "Road to Danville" RTD6.jpg RTD3.jpg RTD5.jpg RTD.jpg Machine.jpg RTDscreenshot.jpg RTDSS.jpg RTD7.jpg Turbo Speed.jpg Tumblr mc6h0w51eE1r8ndmgo1 500.png Tumblr mc6hwsIR791r8ndmgo1 500.png Tumblr mc6id2SO4v1r8ndmgo1 500.png Images (50).jpg Images (82).jpg Images (85).jpg Images (87).jpg Images (89).jpg Images (90).jpg Images (91).jpg Why do they say "Mark my words?".jpg Why don't they just say "Listen to my words"?.jpg I never touched an iguana again.jpg Look how big the sun is through this magnifying glass.jpg Doofenshmirtz getting harmed off-screen.jpg Baked from the heat, we've got sun on all sides.jpg He drives a taxi for heavens' sake.jpg Perry's feet.jpg We got no kind of a map.jpg Nothing to show us the way.jpg It's a heck of a day to be us.jpg Doofenshmirtz and Perry walking into the afternoon.jpg "This Is Your Backstory" Headscratcher.jpg Something Strange is Going On Here.jpg Doof is Purely Traumatized Backstory.jpg Backstoryinator.jpg Pobrane (22).jpg Tumblr mcj9us4ZTb1rgi4ejo1 1280.png Pobrane (26).jpg Pobrane (28).jpg Pobrane (29).jpg Images (49).jpg This is your backstory 3.PNG This is your backstory 6.PNG "Blackout!" Blackout! Perry turns on the switch.jpg Dark and scary.JPG Monogram's afraid of the dark.JPG Perry in Blackout!.JPG Perry in the dark.JPG To return to the page for Perry the Platypus, click here. }} Category:Character galleries by season Category:Perry the Platypus